Motorized drapery pull systems, for moving suspended drapery, are known in the art. Known systems include a drive unit having a reversible motor that turns a drive pulley for moving a drive belt within an elongated track. The drive belt is connected to a master car to provide movement of the master car in each of two opposite directions depending on the direction that the reversible motor is driving the drive belt. The motor and other moving parts of the drive system create noise. Noise is also generated by contact between the drive belt and drive pulley as the drive belt is turned about the drive pulley. The drive belt also generates scrubbing noises as the moving drive belt contacts portions of the stationary elongated track in which the drive belt is being driven. The likelihood of scrubbing contact between the drive belt and the elongated track increases when the drive belt is subject to memory formations in the vicinity of the pulleys. The term “memory” refers to the drive belt taking a set when it is held in place around the pulleys.
The master cars of known drapery pull systems include wheels received within the track to provide rolling movement of the cars. An elongated slot is provided in the track for connection between the cars positioned within the track and suspended drapery. Rolling contact between the wheels of the master car and the surface of the track generates noise. Contact noises are increased when the wheels skip or drag over surface imperfections in the track. The relatively hard surfaces of the wheels and the track exacerbate the noise generated by prior art drapery pull systems. Scrubbing contact between the master car and the track also generates noise.
The auxiliary cars of known drapery pull systems also include wheels received within the track for rolling movement of the cars. The auxiliary cars do not engage the drive belt. Instead, the suspended drapery is attached to each of the auxiliary cars such that movement of the drapery by the master car results in movement of the attached auxiliary cars. The auxiliary cars of known drapery systems include a single pair of wheels for rolling support of the cars. This construction renders non-linear tracking of the auxiliary cars within the track more likely as the cars are moved. Similar to the master car, the auxiliary cars are a source of noise from rolling contact as well as skipping and dragging of the wheels over surface imperfections. Non-linear tracking of the auxiliary cars renders scrubbing contact between the cars and the tracks, and the associated noise, more likely.